warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cerata
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 15.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | attack rate = 1.00 | stamina = | throw physical damage = 150.0 | throw impact damage = 15.0 | throw puncture damage = 120.0 | throw slash damage = 15.0 | throw stat proc = 25.0 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 175.0 | wall physical damage = 105.0 | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = Astral Twilight Gleaming Talon | stance = | introduced = | notes = }} The Cerata is an Infested glaive that primarily deals damage on melee attacks, and damage on thrown attacks. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. *Silent when thrown, ideal for stealth gameplay. * The throwing attack still counts as melee, so it will do bonus damage against unalerted enemies even when thrown. * Highest critical chance and critical damage multiplier of all Thrown Melee Weapons . * Tied with the Halikar for having the second highest status chance of all Thrown Melee Weapons. *Can hit enemies on the way back to the thrower. *Second highest damage on throw attacks, surpassed by Glaive Prime. *Comes with and polarity slots. Disadvantages: *Slow flight speed when thrown. *Low base damage on normal attacks. *Unlike the other Glaives, slam attacks cause no knockdown or ragdoll. Notes *Thrown attack deals physical damage, with damage as the dominant damage type. **Physical damage mods (like Sundering Strike) increase this damage. *When combining elemental damage mods, the Cerata's innate damage is added last. **The innate damage is ignored for elemental combinations when using throw attacks, thus the addition of a damage mod is required to maintain any -based elemental combos for the throw attack. *When equipping the Cerata, the player can throw it and then press the channeling button to detonate the Cerata, dealing high AoE damage and returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. ** This is very useful for regenerating health with Life Strike. ** It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. ** It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. Trivia *''Cerata'' are anatomical structures found externally on nudibranches. They are typically used to aid respiration, but are sometimes used for attack and defense. Bugs * The Cerata will appear very small in the codex, after the selected warframe holds the weapon upwards it will become normal sized again. Media CerataCodex.png|Cerata in Codex. Warframe0193.jpg|Cerata Codex glitch Warframe Cerata, But Can I Eat it Too? thequickdraw Warframe Cerata Warframe Cerata Absolute Predator See Also *Glaive, a Tenno Thrown Melee Weapon. *Glaive Prime, the Prime enhancement of the Glaive. *Kestrel, another Thrown Melee Weapon. *Halikar, a Grineer Thrown Melee Weapon. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Power Throw, adds Punch Through properties. **Quick Return, decreases the number of bounces before returning. **Rebound, increases the number of bounces before returning. **Whirlwind, increases flight speed. fr:Cerata Category:Melee Weapons Category:Glaive Category:Weapons Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Toxin Damage Weapons Category:Update 17 Category:Thrown